With Zombies at my Heels
by Advent-of-an-Equinox
Summary: She loved Left4Dead2. Nothing more she wanted to do than play it with her friend. One morning she woke to a Zombie Outbreak, scared, confused and not nearly as happy to see zombies as she thought she would be. Perhaps... She made an indirect wish?...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

~ Only a Game ~

The dark room lit up suddenly as guns fired and a small voice gave a victorious whoop, then the lights died down as level complete screen popped up on the TV screen. The small framed, brown haired girl stretched in her moon chair, a satisfied smile settled on her face," Well, Mell, what did you think?" She looked over at her taller, younger friend with jet black hair and a lightly tanned face, who was looking on the laptop at something zombie related, she was sure. "Well," she said, closing the laptop and replacing it with a controller," you are better at getting the Special Infected, so I'll just stick to the normals." Giving a approving nod, the brunette moved her bangs out of her eyes and settled her brown eyes on the screen and took in a breath before she turned to her head to her best friend with a grin on her face. She pressed the continue button, "Kill _all_ sonsabitches."

An hour slipped away and Mell stood up, stretching her muscles and turning to the smaller girl, "Hey, Cassie, I'm gonna call mom and tell her to come and get me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" The younger girl looked up and smiled, standing up herself and switching off the game system and turning to her friend once more, " Sure. Play again Friday?" Mell smiled and nodded, wrapped her friend in a hug and pulled out her cell phone and called her mother.

After saying goodbye to Mell, Cassie set to work cleaning up the mess in the livingroom and getting the moon chairs put away in her room. As she made her way to the light switch, a look of realization appeared on her face and she stepped over to the entertainment system, leaned over slightly, and pushed the eject button on the game system, taking out the disc. She gently wiped it off, inspecting it's flawless surface before taking out a case and gingerly putting it in. She held her copy of Left 4 Dead 2 in her hands and read the back for the twentieth time, "I wouldn't mind a zombie apocalypse." She slid the case in with the many other ones and went over to the light switch, turning it off. She walked down the hallway and into her room. She yawned as she pulled out her pajamas, putting them on and turning out the lights. She crawled into her bed and stared at the bulletin board on her wall, unable to see, but knowing that there was a mini poster of the survivors and a small picture of her favorite special infected, The Hunter, pinned to the cork side. She closed her eyes and curled up slightly before falling into a peaceful slumber.

The sun etched small streaks through the wooden blinds on the sleeping face of Cassie as she laid in her bed, the light causing her to wake up a little. She grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head as she started to drift off to sleep again. A loud scream filled her ears and she heard something hit her window, causing her to sit up in bed, staring wide eyed at the window, now strangely the light wasn't shining through as threw the covers off of her body and stood up, walking around her bed and to the window. Hesitantly she twisted the wooden stick attached to her blinds and they started to unfold and let the view from outside show.

Blood streaked her window, causing the horror scene outside to be mostly covered in a rosy hue. Her mouth hung agape as she saw people, neighbors she had seen just the day before, running for their lives from zombies.

She rubbed her eyes, sure this was just a hallucination from waking up so quickly. But as she looked outside again, she saw the zombies, pale, bloodied and an absolute reality. She saw the bodies on the ground, mangled from being attacked, dirty from the frantic, futile fights they had put up against the monsters. Her mind was in a frenzy, trying to get a grasp on the situation, awe struck at the scene outside her home.

Her mind quickly snapped to her parents and younger sister, Lizzy, all sleeping in their beds, unaware of the outbreak. She ran into Lizzy's room, pulling back the covers and scooping her sister into her arms, startling her and earning a sleepy struggle and screaming from the eight year old. Her usual pain-in-the-ass feeling she had for her sister was drove away with a need to protect her. She held Lizzy down and ran with her to their parent's room, "Hey! Get the hell up, you guys!" She put Lizzy down and looked at her parents as they both sat up and stared incrediously at their daughter, still asleep partially and highly confused. Her father's confusion boiled into anger, "Just what do you think you are doing running in here, you-" He was cut off as a blood chilling scream came from their large sun window and the bloodied, ugly face of a zombie shone through the partly pulled back curtains. It's eyes wide with hunger as it began to beat on the window and scream. It wouldn't be long until it attracted more. Soon they would be surrounded.

The intial shock the zombie gave the family was soon replaced with fear and the stomach churning urge to get away from the blood drooling monster. The parents scrambled out of bed and ushered their daughters into the living room, locking the bedroom door from the inside and shutting it, hoping it would buy them a little time after the zombie broke the window and got in. Cassie stood there with her family, breathing hard and her mind hazy with adrenaline.

How the hell did this happen? She went to bed and woke up to hell on earth. _Zombies_ for fucks sake. She remembered what she had said to herself before she went to bed. She said she wouldn't mind a zombie apocalypse. She sure as _hell_ didn't expect to wake up to it the next morning.

Her sister's wailing and her mother's constant rambling about the zombie at the window brought Cassie out of her thoughts. She looked around and gasped, running to the kitchen and pulling the string above the window, letting the curtains fall over it. She then ran to every room in the house, shutting and locking the doors from the insides, sealing the family in the living room. She stood by her family again, looking at their worried and shock ridden faces. Walking over to the hall mirror and looking at her reflection, she saw that her face was frightened, but she also looked as if she was prepared for this, familiarized with an outbreak of flesh eating zombies. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to hide with her family and hope the zombies would give up. She knew that wouldn't happen. Some how, she just knew that they wouldn't stop until they got her, Lizzy and their parents.

Slowly, as if she was still thinking of what to say, Cassie tried to tell her family a plan, "Listen...I know you guys are scared. Hell, I am too, but we have got to do something. Staying up here isn't good idea. That zombie is going to get into that window pretty soon and it's probably attracted more of them." Her mother gave her a strange look, but nodded, picking up her youngest daughter and trying to calm her crying. Her father stood there, thinking as fast, his mustache pulled as he spoke, "The basement. Let's go in there." Cassie nodded and took Lizzy from her mother and sat her on the ground. She took her small hand and smiled at her, trying to cheer up as she lead her down the steps to the basement. After grabbing non-perishable food and water, their parents joined them, locking the basement door as they came down.

Not even minutes passed as the sound of breaking glass alerted the family. Cassie felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the throaty noises and footsteps of the zombie as it stumbled into their parents room. She looked at her family as they all sat on the lawn chairs in the corner of the basement, away from the small window and the up high windows of the automatic garage doors. The zombie gave out a scream as it tried to get out of the room, clawing and beating on the wood of the door, craving flesh. The sound of more glass breaking was heard as other zombies got in through the other windows, their screams and throaty noises mingled as they hunted.

They_ knew _they were in the house. They wouldn't stop until they got them.

Her mother had managed to get Lizzy to stop crying, her head now on her mother's shoulder as she sat in her lap, gripping her mother's sleeve, listening to the zombies move around above them. Her father was now in the gun safe, looking around and loading some guns. Cassie watched him as her mind began to wander again.

What was going to happen when the zombies got into the basement? How long until they are either dead or part of them? Did she cause all of this?

All of the mayhem, bloodshed and anguish?...

Her mind flickered over to Mell. What did she do when she woke up to this? ... Did she even get to wake up to it at all? Did the zombies get her? Did she know to hide with her mom?

Cassie grew anxious the more she thought about it. She rubbed her face tiredly as she looked at her family, casting them all a half-hearted, half-apologetic smile. Right now her family was her main concern. She didn't think they would make it, though. What did they know about a zombie outbreak? What did she know about it, really? She couldn't wack a zombie with a frying pan. Where the hell was she supposed to get pipe bombs and pills?

She was jerked out of thought once again when she heard sobbing coming from outside the garage door. It went to wailing and then back to sobs again.

Her eyes widened with realization and fear.

The Witch.

The damn _Witch _was in her yard.

And so began the morning of the zombie apocalypse in Jemison, Alabama.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

~When push comes to shove~

She listened to the sobs of the Witch as she stared at the concrete floor, hoping it would walk on soon. She didn't like to hear it. It was so..._alluring_. It felt like her heart was dying to go outside and comfort the Witch. To stop the sobbing and wailing. She knew better, though. The moment she caught it's attention, it'd rip her to shreds.

Startling the Witch... She knew that all too well. The scream of surprise. The angry sounds that gurgled out of her throat as she ran at you, arms stretched forward, long claws ready to rip.

It was a lot less stomach-churning on the game.

Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of the garage door opening, letting in the sun and the irony smell of blood, the stench of terror. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her little sister begin to walk outside, heading for the Witch who was at the end of their driveway. "Lizzy, come back here!" She ran to the bay door of the garage and grabbed Lizzy's small arm, yanking her up and into her arms. She ran to the button on the wall and slammed her palm into it, letting the door begin to creep it's way back down. The Witch never stopped her sobbing, nor did she look in their direction. As the door shut, she put Lizzy on the floor and firmly told her to stay in the garage, the sobbing woman would kill her. _Everything_ would probably try and kill her.

After calming herself back down, she sharply turned back to the other end of the concrete room, "Why didn't you guys try and sto-", her parents weren't in their chairs. They weren't in the garage. She turned on her heel, almost twisting her ankle, as she ran to the bay door. She gripped the metal rip of the windows and pulled herself up, straining her small arms and fingers.

Her mind clouded over and she lost her voice as she saw her parents on the driveway, covered in zombies, being ripped apart and eaten. She lost her grip and dropped down, landing on her feet and quickly losing her footing, falling back on her bottom. She stared at the grey door, tears brimming her eyes and nausea starting to make itself known. She didn't see them go outside. Her gut churned again and she buried her head in her knees as she kept swallowing back the urge to puke. "Where's momma and daddy, sissy?" Lizzy asked as she pulled on the sleeve of her pamjama shirt. Cassie swallowed deeply before looking at her baby sister, "They aren't coming back, Lizzy. Listen, you've got to stay close to me... Alright?" Lizzy started to cry as she nodded and huddled close to Cassie's side. They shared a few empty moments of peace.

The commotion Cassie had made while getting Lizzy had attracted more zombies. They now beat on the garage door, and the sound of clawing was heard on the basement door upstairs. Lizzy was curled up in a corner, sitting on a matress with a blanket draped over her, trying to find sleep, or atleast a moment of rest from the fightful noises coming from everywhere. Cassie sat on a chair, two CZ-USA 75 Center fire handguns on her lap, safety off, fully loaded. Her dad had been a gun fanatic. He had atleast twenty-five rifles and about five handguns, and a ton of ammo. He had also taught his eldest daughter how to shoot, how to reload, and how to clean them. He always had the idea that one day guns would be the most valuable thing anyone could own, that if you couldn't fire a gun, you were as good as dead.

He was a smart man.

In a calm situation, she could fire a gun rather easily. But, would she be able to fire at a zombie coming at her with blood dripping from them? Heaven knows that Lizzy couldn't shoot, she was just a little girl. No experience with anything remotely close to a gun, much less zombie fighting. She would try and protect Lizzy as much as she could, as long as she could.

She looked up the stairs at the basement door, watching as the wood began to show signs of wearing. The wood was thin and was hollow on the inside. The zombies would claw their way in soon. She needed to get them both out of the basement. But, where would they go? Outside into the feeding frenzy, with no way of a quick escape? No, there _had_ to be some other option.

They can't die already.

...

How many other _dead or zombie-fied _people thought that already?

She looked around the basement and then at the side door located on the side of the garage. It lead to the back yard and her father's Alabama Power work truck. A large double cab Toyota Tundra, complete with a cable and hook on the front for pulling down and dragging power poles. It also had a tool trunk in the back along with a cooler and a large coil of electricity line.

Just what she needed to run over zombies and get the hell out of Jemison. To somewhere safe.

After loading up a backpack she had found with water bottles, food, ammunition, and the other three handguns, she got Lizzy ready and grabbed her two pistols. She walked to the side door and took a deep, long breath. They might not make it to the truck. They might not make it two feet outside. But, it was a risk they would be taking. She unlocked the door slowly, making as little noise as possible. She then turned to Lizzy and hoisted her onto her back,"Lizzy, hang on and don't let go for anything. Be very quiet, okay?" After recieving a small reply, Cassie wrapped her hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it, making the smallest sound one can when twisting a doorknob during a zombie apocalypse. She started to open the door, carefully, and her head snapped to the stairs as a zombie stepped foot onto the concrete, eyeing them with those hungry, wide eyes before charging at them, giving out a vicious growl, and soon more footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Their cover was blown. No more time for caution.

Cassie yanked open the door and bolted outside, truck in sight, zombies on her heels. She heard the sound as more zombies started to gather at the prospect of a meal. For what seemed like a damned eternity, she reached the truck. Thanking God for the fact that her dad never locked anything, she wrenched the door open and shouted an apology as she threw Lizzy in the passenger seat and then the backpack. She then grabbed the top of the car door and pulled herself in. She let out a surprised yelp as a hand dug into the back of her lower leg, trying to pull her out of the truck. Adrenaline overtook her as she quickly reached for one of the handguns and aimed at the zombie's head and fired two shots into it's mouth. As it reeled backwards, screaming, she slammed the door to the truck and opened up a CD case, taking out the spare key and putting it in the ignition. She didn't look to see the blood pooling on the floorboards as she slammed on the gas and sped out of her yard. Leaving everything behind but her sister, her pajamas and her most valuable possessions, her father's handguns.

She drove past Mell's house, slowing down before coming to a crawl. She looked around and saw that the windows had been shattered and blood covered a lot of the ground and porch. She saw that the Ford Taurus was still in the driveway, no one, not even a zombie, responded as she called out Mell's name from her window. Lizzy started to cry again as Cassie rolled up the window and started to drive out of Jemison city limits.

After two hours of driving barefoot and bleeding, Cassie looked down to see that they only had a quarter of a tank of gas left. They would have to stop soon and fill up the tank. She glanced at Lizzy, who was asleep, leaning on the backpack. Lizzy didn't deserve to have to go through this. Hell, no one did. Cassie didn't believe in wishes, much less indirect ones. It almost brought cruel humor to her when she thought about it.

Her leg began to grow numb and she felt nausea spring up and send her stomach into a spin. She slammed on the breaks and flung open the truck door, hurridly limping from the truck and puking everything she had endured into the ditch on the side of the road.

"Woah, guys, I think that's a person over there!" She looked up and stared at the woodline, blinking, trying to remember where she heard that voice from. So goddamn familiar.

"I think she's bleedin'...Hey, Rochelle, lend me that medi-kit!"

Holy shit.

"Sure, Ellis! Hey, guys, let's go and check this out!"

She wearily stood up, a look of disbelief etching her tired, pale face as she turned and stared at the group of people heading towards her.

If she wasn't about to throw up again, she would have sprung into the air and yelled in happiness.

It's the survivors of L4D2.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

~Running with the big kids~

She had just finished her second round of throwing up as a hand gently gripped her shoulder. She looked up, wiping her flanel pajama sleeve on her mouth, to see Rochelle, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Rochelle asked as she quickly ushered her to the back of the truck as Coach pulled the tailgate down. Cassie didn't reply, she only stared dumbly as Ellis hoisted her up onto the tailgate, setting her down as he got down on a knee, observing her wound. "It ain't so bad. You ain't gonna lose yer leg, atleast," Ellis chuckled as he put disinfectant on the gashes and wrapped them up with the bandages. "Jesus, she's a fuckin' little kid," Nick mumbled, barely paying attention to the group, his interest lying in the siszable truck, the toolbox, and the hook and cable in the front. "I'm not a kid. I'm 16 years old, N-...Mister," Cassie said as she took Ellis' help, getting on her feet. She limped to the open door on the driver's side and reached in the backpack, trying not to wake Lizzy as she pulled out a water bottle. "It seats five," she said, taking a swig, swishing the taste of puke out of her mouth before she spit it into the ditch," you're welcome to travel with me and my little sister. If you have a way you want to go then we'd be happy to go along with you." She twisted the cap back on as she leaned on the side, waiting as the group mumbled amongst themselves.

"Sounds good," Nick said, twisting one of the rings on his finger as he leaned down to her face,

"But, it you do something you shouldn't, little girl, I'll plant a bullet right into your little forehead." Nick gave a sticky sweet smile as he ruffled her hair. Cassie glared at him, after a moment her own big, sticky sweet smile stretched aross her taunt face," Alright, Mister."

Nick sat, his arms crossed, glaring out the window as Lizzy sat on his lap, talking constantly to Ellis, who excitedly talked back, telling her his Keith stories, trying his best to cut out the cursing.

Cassie looked out of the window from her spot in the front passenger seat, deciding to ask for their names. She didn't want to slip up and call one them by their name before they told her. That would only make her seem suspicious or something. She looked glanced at Coach, who was driving since her leg needed time to heal. She breathed deeply, scared for some reason.

"So, what are your names?" She said, giving a fake yawn to make it seem as casual as possible.

"Nick." 

"You can call me Coach."

"Rochelle, sweetie."

"Ellis!"

She nodded, turning around slightly, catching Nick's irritated glare and then Lizzy's clueless happy expression. "This is Lizzy," she said, reaching an arm out and patting her head," and I'm Cassie."

"Well, I know you don't want to hear this," Coach said as Cassie sat back in her seat again," but, your sister is going to pose a problem. She can't wield a weapon, and I doubt she runs very fast."

Cassie bit her lip," I know that. I'll carry her on my back or something, but she'll be alive as long as I can keep her alive."

"That's sweet, kid. Sweet and stupid," Nick said, pushing Lizzy into Ellis' lap after she began to play with the rings on his fingers. Ellis gave Nick a disdainful look before keeping Lizzy entertained.

Coach pulled the truck into a gas station soon after, telling everyone to arm themselves as the doors swung open. Cassie instantly pulled Lizzy to her and then gently pushed her into the truck side, standing infront of her as she began to shoot at the oncoming zombies.

Oh yeah, a hell of a lot more fun to do in the comfort of her couch.

After a short while the place was clear besides a few stray zombies, easily picked off as Coach filled the truck up.

Lizzy excitedly told Cassie one of Ellis' stories, even though Cassie knew most of them by heart, she smiled and listened. Elmo somehow weasled his way into the one about the ferris wheel, but Ellis didn't correct her, he stood there grinning, enjoying the edited story.

Rochelle and Nick came back from inside the gas station, carrying drinks and food for the rest of the trip.

"Let's load back up folks, we got to make it to Birmingham," Coach said, shutting the gas lid to the truck and climbing back into the driver's seat. The rest of the group piled in, Lizzy now opting to sit in Rochelle's lap and ask her girly questions about princesses and fairies.

"This is gonna be a fun road trip, damn it," Nick groaned, wanting to bash his head through the window as Lizzy began to sing to Carebears theme song, Ellis strangely sang along.

"Hey, Coach," Cassie said as they began to see the tall buildings of Birmingham come into view," why exactly are we coming to Birmingham?"

"Supposed to be a evacuation point," Coach said, turning onto highway, driving around abandoned cars.

Cassie winced when they ran over a dead body, the squishy, crunching sound made her bit her lip.

"Any idea where they might set up an evac station?" Rochelle said, leaning forward to look through the windshield.

Evac station?..

Cassie looked around as they went onto the ramp that would lead them into the heart of the city, she searched for anything that would classify as an evac station. Her eyes glanced over a large metal sign that read: 'St Vincent's Hospital - 6 miles.' She pointed forward," The Hospital."

"What about the Galleria?" Ellis said as they drove by the huge mall, connected to the Winfrey Hotel.

"Oh god, no. No malls, damn it," Nick said, unwanted memories appearing in his head.

"I wanna go and make a build-a-bear!" Lizzy said, crawling over to Cassie and sitting in her lap, pressing her face to the window and darting her eyes around the landscape.

"Don't worry, Nick, there isn't any room to land a helicopter on the roof of the Galleria. St. Vincent's is our best bet," Cassie said, making Lizzy sit fully in her lap.

"Alright then," Coach said, pulling into the concrete parking building of the hospital," Let's go and check it out."

The moment the group stepped out of the vehicle, zombies began to charge them; some with nurse gowns, some with patient wrist bands.

"Aw, fuck my life," Nick said as he pulled out his chain saw from the truck bed and revved it up.

Ellis helped Cassie lift Lizzy into the truck bed, making her hide.

Cassie pulled out her father's handguns and fired into the crowd of zombies as she and the rest of the group fought the infected.

"Yeah, Nick, fuck my life too."

The automatic door swung open as the group walked into the hospital. The smell of death was strong in the white halls and the eerie quiet made Cassie's chest tighten with anticipation.

"Not that I'm just itching to fight or anything," Cassie said, hoisting Lizzy onto her back," but, where is the damned zombies?"

Cassie got her answer when they opened the large doors to the main hall. The room was filled with them.

Her real worrying started to set in when she heard the growl of a hunter.

No, not just one.

More. A lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Innocent Can Never Last~

~Chapter 4~

It had been an hour at the least. The group took on wave after wave of zombies; including a ridiculous amount of Hunters. Cassie leaned on the wall, scratches and bruises from the infected riddled her arms and legs. Her pajamas were ripped, shredded even; blooded from the attacks. She dropped her hand gun to the floor, groaning as she slid down onto her bottom. Lizzy sat beside her, a few scatches on her skin, but Cassie had shielded her from any seen damage. Nick walked over to them, chuckling a little," You think that was bad, princess? That wasn't anything compared to hordes I've seen." Cassie shot Nick a look from under her bangs, too tired to come up with a smart remark.

The elevator on the far side of the room opened as Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach walked back into the room; dissapointment apparent on their faces.

"No evac?" Nick said, turning slightly to the three.

"There WAS a evac," Rochelle said, twisting her axe in her palms, annoyed," of course, CEDA wasn't there. We're on our own.. again."

"I guess we'll jus' try another evac location," Ellis said, shrugging.

Cassie rubbed a small cut on her cheek, mumbling slightly. She should have known they'd be left. She wondered if they'd have to go to New Orleans and deal with the bombing and the bridge.

Fucking CEDA.

...

They left the parking deck of the hospital and began to drive back towards the interstate, planning to head towards Jackson, Mississippi.

"Hey, stop by Cato's Closet," Rochelle said, leaning forward and pointing towards the small store between a bakery and a pharmacy. The lights were mostly out, only a few spots of the sign glowed red in the setting sun.

"Why the hell would we want to stop at a clothes store for?" Nick mumbled as he carefully chipped dried blood from his suit.

"Cassie and Lizzy need some clothes. Pajamas won't work in their favor," Rochelle said, patting Coach on the shoulder as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I dunno, Rochelle, I use'ta have a fit to wear my pjs all day," Ellis chuckled.

Cassie climbed out, wincing as the pain from her wounded leg came back, the adrenaline rush from the fighting in the hopsital too far gone for her to ignore the throbbing pain. She helped Lizzy down and held her hand as they walked with Rochelle into one of the broken windows of the store. Nick, Ellis, and Coach stayed in the truck, watching for any signs of danger.

Cassie picked herself out a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt. She quickly found a pair of socks and a nice pair of running-the-hell-away sneakers. Rochelle helped Lizzy find clothes, but Lizzy refused any help getting herself dressed, slipping into one of the changing rooms and locking it.

The three emerged from the window, hurredly getting back into the truck.

"Well, ladies, now that dress-up time is over, can we go?" Nick said as he pulled his shotgun in the window and rolled it up, leaning back in his seat.

Rochelle nodded, getting comfortable with Lizzy in her lap as Coach pulled back onto the road.

...

"It's getting too dark," Coach said as he slowed the truck down. They ended up in a rural little town not far from Tuscaloosa. Cassie peered out from the window and picked out a small, concrete home; obviously a bit older than the other houses. The thing that caught her attention the most was the attractive safe house door on the front.

Coach pulled into the small, gravel drive way. The group cautiously got out of the truck, each, aside from Lizzy, aiming their weapons into the darkness, waiting for something to come out.

Much to their relief, they made it in the safehouse without any sort of confrontation with the infected. Cassie laid her weapons down and helped Lizzy get into one of the cots.

"Lizzy, are you feeling alright?" Cassie frowned as she placed her palm on Lizzy's forehead, frowning even more as she felt the heat against her cool skin.

"I'm just tired," Lizzy assured Cassie as she pulled the thin blanket up over her head, wordlessly refusing anymore examination from her sister.

Cassie sighed and walked over to a cot, sitting down, looking at the others. "Well, might as well get some rest, hm?"

The other four nodded, saying goodnight before they all got in their own cots, settling in for sleep.

Cassie pulled her handgun closer to her cot and laid down, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder, staring at the wall until sleep began to wear at her mind, carrying her to a troubled sleep.

...

Whimpering.

Whimpering and sobs.

Cassie slowly opened her tired eyes, waking up more as she sat up, listening to the woeful noises. She recognized Lizzy's voice within the sad sounds.

"Lizzy? Lizzy, what's wrong?" Cassie called into the darkness, rubbing her eyes and peering into the darkness, hoping her vision would allow her to see a little in the black of the night.

She was answered with more cries and sobs, soft, barely audible, as if they were coming from another room.

Cassie hurriedly groped the floor for a flashlight, sighing in relief as she found one, turning it on, shining it around the room, "Lizzy, where are you?" She followed the soft noise to a slightly ajar door, the darkness inside seeming even more eerie than the darkness Cassie had just woke to.

She pressed her palm into the door, pushing it open slowly. She shined the flashlight around the room before it rested on a small, hunched form in a corner, it's back heaving with sobs.

"Lizzy! There you are," Cassie said, walking towards her sister," Why didn't you wake me up? Are you al-" Cassie's voice strangled in her throat as the light and her close proximity shown what her sister really was.

Her small hands were gnarled, long, and sharp as knives. Her hair had started to grey at the top and her skin had seemingly shrunk to her skin. She turned her head sharply to Cassie, a shrill shriek rising from her throat as her bright red eyes locked on Cassie's wide brown ones.

"Oh.. G-god, no.." Cassie dropped the flashlight, letting it thump to the floor. She started to back up as Lizzy stood, her claws flexed, open, ready to rip and tear her sister to shreds.

Cassie ran backwards, as fast as she could, screaming for the others. She gasped as a long clawed hand came from the darkness and ripped a gash in her green t-shirt, right over where her stomach was covered.

"What the fuck?" Nick shot up in his cot, instantly groping for his shotgun, cursing loudly as he fell from the cot.

"Witch! Witch!" Rochelle said as she took a moment to listen to the shrieks and growls coming from the infected girl's throat.

Coach was already groping for the light switch, telling everyone to stay calm even though he knew it was pretty much a futile effort.

Ellis had his gun out already," Turn on th' goddamn lights, I can't see!"

Cassie was still running, trying hard to avoid the razor sharp claws that once where the small hands that she held while she walked with her.

Coach flipped on the light switch and the sound of guns firing was all that filled Cassie's ears for a few long seconds. She dropped to her knees and covered her ears, gritting her teeth as the gun fire rang in her ears.

When she turned she saw Lizzy, laying on the floor, a large pool of blood was forming around her lifeless body. Two bullet holes where in her head, one in her side, and another in her shoulder. She stared, swearing that the open red eyes flashed back to their luminescent brown for a brief moment before they went to a dull red forever.

Ellis walked over, his gun still ready," Damn.. I wouldn'ta shot her if I-"

"No.. You had too. She couldn't have been helped, anyway.." Cassie stood wearily, trying to steady her shaking legs.

"She must have been infected pretty badly; she turned so quickly," Rochelle said as she took a blanket and draped it over the small body. The blanket turned red in almost an instant, soaking up the blood.

"Well, I saw that coming in a way," Nick said, sitting down a cot and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"A little more respect, Nick?" Coach mumbled, walking over to Cassie and placing a hand on her shoulder,"I'm sorry about Lizzy. She must have been hiding it from you because she was afraid. But, she wasn't likely to last long, Cassie, she was just a little girl."

Cassie nodded, turning away from the bloody heap on the floor.

She looked wearily at the mostly baracaded window as the sound of zombies came from outside, attracted by the commotion.

She heard the sound of a witch wailing loudly amongst the group; the sound ringing in her already throbbing head.

She snatched up her hand gun from her cot and made a beeline for the door, snatching it open, letting her get a full look at the horde.

And all she had was a handgun.


End file.
